Like Mother, Like Daughter
by writelikeademon
Summary: Sequel to Paige's Dream Date. Paige's daughter shows up, wanting answers about her past. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter I

Note: I don't own anything from Charmed. Also, the kids mentioned in this story are from my other story, The Time Has Come. Peter is Phoebe and Cole's son (the Source baby) and Melinda and Prue are Piper and Leo's daughters. P.S. Fifteen years have passed, making Peter 14, Melinda 13, and Prue 9. Peter and Melinda have their powers but Prue doesn't. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Paige sat at her desk, shuffling through papers. It figured the day she gave her assistant off she'd need to file old court cases. She sighed and stared at the phone on her desk. " Someone please urgently call me," she begged it.  
  
To her surprise, it rang. "Hello?" Paige asked.  
  
" Paige," Piper greeted her breathlessly. " Orb yourself here quick. We need the Power of Three." Paige heard a crash and a loud explosion in the background, and her niece Melinda crying, " Set him on fire!"  
  
" On my way," Paige said as she hung up the phone. She went to the windows of her office and shut the blinds. She hoped no one would come in while she was gone. After she was done, she orbed into the manor.  
  
Phoebe hurled a ball of lime fire at a tall blue-skinned demon, dressed in long flowing robes. She squealed as the flames hit her. In retaliation she hurled a ball of energy at Phoebe, sending her to the ground.  
  
" Mom!" Peter cried. He focused on the demon and her robes set on fire. It preoccupied her momentarily. "Lamp!" Paige called, and tossed it at the demon.  
  
" Leo! Go get the spell!" Phoebe cried, when she saw Piper running toward her. "We'll take care of the demon!" Leo orbed in and rushed to heal Phoebe. The demon chucked her sapphire energy at Melinda who orbed away before it could hit her, and blew it up before it hit the wall.  
  
In the middle of the commotion, the doorbell rang. " You've got to be kidding," Paige breathed. She went to go answer it. A girl stood there. She was about fifteen, dressed in a black lace dress and tall boots. Her face was covered in dark makeup. The girl looked sort of arrogant, but Paige saw her twist her finger around a loose strand of dark hair falling out of her braid and bite her lip.  
  
" Hi," Paige told the girl. " Look, I'd like to buy your cookies or whatever, but could you come by in about fifteen minutes?" A table flew across the room and Melinda screamed. The girl looked freaked. Paige grinned sheepishly. " We're, uh, having a family meeting."  
  
" I guess I'd fit in, then," the girl said. " Are you Paige Matthews?"  
  
" Yes, why?" The girl made Paige suspicious.  
  
The girl looked at her feet for a moment. " I'm Philomela. Your daughter." 


	2. Chapter II

Paige's mouth became very dry. " Philomela?" she said, her jaw dropping. She hadn't seen her little girl ever since she gave her up for adoption fifteen years ago. "Why are you here?" Philomela looked hurt. " That…that came out wrong. Why don't you come inside?" There was an explosion. Paige glanced behind her shoulder. "Actually, don't. Just…chill out here for a sec, 'kay?"  
  
The youngest sister rushed inside. The demon continued to chuck her energy balls. " Energy ball!" called Paige. It zipped into her hand and she threw it at the demon, blowing one of her arms off.  
  
Piper hurried downstairs, holding the Book of Shadows in her arms. " Here's the spell!" she cried. Phoebe and Paige huddled around her. " 'Demon of Evil, Black as Night, banished you are by Sisters of Light'!" The demon shrieked as she expanded like a balloon and exploded.  
  
" Well, that was fun," Peter remarked. He turned to his mother. " Can we do that again?" Phoebe whacked him on the back of the head good- naturedly.  
  
Paige heard a gasp and turned. Philomela had come into the house and watched everything. The teen began to run. " Wait, stop!" Paige cried. " Someone freeze her!"  
  
Melinda waved her hands and time slowed to a stop. Philomela froze just as she got to the doorway. Paige went to the door and picked up her daughter.  
  
" Who is that?" Phoebe wanted to know.  
  
" Philomela," Paige told her.  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. " That's her?"  
  
" Who's Philomela?" Melinda asked.  
  
Paige sighed as she set her daughter on the couch. " You'll learn soon enough. Mel?" The young witch unfroze time and Philomela stood up, eyes huge.  
  
" Who are you people?" she cried. Paige grasped her daughter's shoulder and pulled her down onto the couch. " What are you, witches?"  
  
" Yes, and so are you," Paige told her daughter. Philomela stood up to run again, but Paige pulled her down. " I know you have questions. Just let me explain everything, OK?" Philomela nodded uncertainly. " Once upon a time, your great-great- oh I don't know how many greats- grandma Melinda Warren went to Salem, Massachusetts. She was a witch and they burned her at the stake. She said that one day three sisters would be born, the most powerful witches in the world, and they'd be the Charmed Ones.  
  
" So, hundreds of years later, your grandma had three babies, Prue, Piper-" Paige pointed to her, "and Phoebe." She pointed to Phoebe. " But she also had another baby- me, of course- with her Whitelighter…uh" Philomela gave her a blank look. " He's sort of like a guardian angel. Anyway, that wasn't supposed to happen, so my parents put me up for adoption. Prue died about sixteen years ago and Piper and Phoebe found me. We became the new Charmed Ones."  
  
Philomela still looked freaked out. " O-kay," she stated. " How do I fit into this story?"  
  
" Well," Paige began, knowing she was going to be even more freaked when she heard this part, " an Incubus-a demon- invaded my dreams fifteen years ago and impregnated me with a demon baby."  
  
Philomela grew pale. " Me?" she croaked.  
  
Paige nodded. " Within a matter of days I was full term and a demon. However, my sisters saved me-" Paige flashed them a grateful look- " and we killed the demon. You were born minutes before we killed him. You would have been a demon if my sisters hadn't saved us. But you were born human. I was only twenty-four when you were born, too young to raise a child. So-" Paige's voice began to get choked up. " I had to give you up."  
  
" You need some water or something?" Peter asked a shaken Philomela. She shook her head.  
  
" So, what, I'm half-witch and half-demon?" Philomela inquired.  
  
" Half-demon, ¼ witch and ¼ Whitelighter," Paige added.  
  
Philomela stood up. " Well, I've got to go," she told her mom. Paige also stood.  
  
" Don't-" Paige began but Philomela rushed out the door. She turned to her sisters. " My daughter. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I probably won't either."  
  
" It's OK, Paige," Piper comforted her. " Learning all that stuff just scared her."  
  
" She'll come back," Phoebe promised. Both sisters reached out for Paige, but she walked towards the door and slowly closed it. She's not coming back, Paige thought.  
  
************************  
  
Philomela kept running until she was around the block and walked the rest of the way home. Jesus, she thought, I just wanted to find my mom, not a whole freak show. She had watched her mom-her real mom- blow up a demon with her sisters-my aunts and cousins, thought Philomela.  
  
I can't believe it, Philomela thought as she walked down the street. My mom's a witch? My father is-was- a demon? How can this even be possible? I don't have any magical powers or anything, like her.  
  
All I wanted to know was who my real family was, that's it. Philomela sighed. Well, that whole plan's screwed.  
  
She walked up the driveway and opened the front door. "Anybody home?" she asked.  
  
" We're in the kitchen," her father called. Philomela entered the kitchen. Her father sat at the table, reading his newspaper. Her mother was at the stove, making something spicy. See? Philomela thought. This is how REAL families act.  
  
" How was your day?" asked her father, Mr. Freeman.  
  
" Good," Philomela replied.  
  
" Did you go visit your birth mother?" her mother inquired, her tone strange. Philomela knew her mother didn't like the idea of trying to find her real mom.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" How did it go?" her father wanted to know, setting his paper down. " What did she say?"  
  
" She's really interested about getting to know me," Philomela told him.  
  
" Did you learn anything?" Mrs. Freeman asked as she put the pot on the table.  
  
" I…I didn't really liked what I learned," admitted Philomela.  
  
Her father looked her straight in the eye. "Philomela," he began, his quiet voice serious, " you told us you wanted to learn about your past. Like it or not, you know where you come from now. Miss Matthews must've had a good reason for letting you go."  
  
He's right, Philomela thought. " You should give her a chance," her mother concluded uneasily.  
  
Damn, Philomela thought. Parents are always right. Well, maybe I should go back. Miss Matthews-Paige- obviously wants to get to know me. Hey, maybe she'll teach me how to be a witch. Philomela smiled. It might not be too bad.  
  
*********************  
  
Don't worry, it gets better. Much better… 


	3. Chapter III

NOTE: This is the future, so Paige and the other sister's powers have grown. Don't be surprised if they talk about new powers. P.S. Byron is Melinda's boyfriend.  
  
*********  
  
" Hello?" Paige asked as she orbed in to the manor. " Anybody home?"  
  
" I'm in the kitchen," Melinda called. Paige walked in. Melinda was sitting at the counter doing her homework.  
  
" Mom's at the restaurant, in case you're curious," the young witch said, not looking up.  
  
" Actually, I wanted to ask YOU a question," Paige told her. Melinda glanced up.  
  
" Philomela goes to your school, right?"  
  
" Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
Paige began to fidget. " Could you tell me anything about her?"  
  
Melinda felt bad for her aunt. It must suck to not know anything about your own freaking kid. " Well…I've seen her in Chorus. I think she plays electric bass in Band. Hmm… She might be Drama Club."  
  
"So," Paige mused, "Philomela likes the stage, huh?"  
  
" Did you do any activities Aunt Paige?"  
  
Her aunt's face twisted. " No. I was too busy getting drunk."  
  
" Oh," Melinda answered uncomfortably before returning to her homework.  
  
The doorbell rang. " I'll get it," Melinda announced. She orbed from her seat to the front door. " Hello?"  
  
Philomela stood on the doorstep. " Uh, hey."  
  
" Hey," Melinda greeted her.  
  
" Melinda, right?" Philomela wondered.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Is my mom here?"  
  
" Philomela?" Paige walked to the door quickly. Her daughter was here! She wasn't scared of her! Woo-hoo!  
  
" Hey Miss Matthews," Philomela said with a smile.  
  
Miss Matthews, Paige thought bitterly. Hey, it's a start. " You can call me Paige. What can I do for you?"  
  
" I just wanted to ask some questions. About magic," Philomela added.  
  
" Cool. Come in," Paige invited her. Philomela walked inside and looked around, as if she expected a demon to shimmer in any moment.  
  
" So you guys kill demons?"  
  
" And warlocks," Melinda added. Philomela looked confused. " Witches gone bad," she explained.  
  
Philomela nodded. " And you have powers? Like you know, twitch your nose and someone blows up?"  
  
" Actually, my mom and I move our hands. Then someone blows up." Melinda smiled sheepishly but it faded when Philomela gave her a weird look.  
  
" What are your powers, Paige?" asked Philomela.  
  
" I have telekinesis and astral projection, I can read minds and orb- I can teleport myself with my mind." Philomela looked impressed. Paige smiled and suddenly thought of a way she could bond with her daughter.  
  
" You have powers, too, Philomela," Paige told her.  
  
" I do?"  
  
" I bound them when you were a baby, but now that you're older…do you want them?"  
  
Philomela shrugged. " I guess," she answered.  
  
Paige hurried to the kitchen, Melinda and Philomela following. " Mom wouldn't like this," Melinda said.  
  
" So?" Paige asked.  
  
Melinda didn't say anything, but looked very frustrated. " This is a bad idea. I'm going to Byron's," she told her aunt as she orbed Paige ignored her and went to the freezer. Crammed in the back was a very, very old potion bottle she'd been saving- just in case this day would arrive.  
  
" Here," Paige offered as Philomela sat down at the kitchen table. Philomela inspected the bottle before she took out the cork. Cautiously she drank the potion. She shuddered when she was done.  
  
"How do you feel?" Paige inquired.  
  
" Besides the fishy taste in my mouth, normal," Philomela replied.  
  
" Try to do something. I bet you have telekinesis, like me," Paige said. Yeah, she thought, just like me. " Call for an object."  
  
Philomela looked at the vase of plants on the table. " Vase," she called. Instead of orbing into her hand, the object shimmered and disappeared. A moment later it entered Philomela's hand.  
  
" Wow!" Philomela said. She took a breath, trying not to get too excited.  
  
Paige bit her lip. She hadn't thought about it before, but Philomela had a lot of demon in her. She was more demon than witch, in fact.  
  
The oldest witch was knocked out of her thoughts when Philomela shimmered away. "Philomela!" Paige called.  
  
" Right behind you," Philomela laughed. She was leaning on the counter. " This is so cool." Paige nodded and smiled. Finally, they were doing some mother-daughter bonding.  
  
***********************  
  
Deep within the Underworld, a demon meditated in her chambers. She was dark- haired and dark-skinned, dressed in crimson robes. Her eyes were pure white. She was the Seer, a woman who had supposedly died a few months ago when fighting Melinda Wyatt and Peter Turner. However, she lived.  
  
She was in the middle of a premonition. Fifteen years ago she predicted that an Incubus would become the Source, a Charmed One his Queen and their baby the heir to the Source's Throne. However, the Charmed Ones vanquished the Incubus, destroying everything. All this happened long before the man formerly known as Belthazor became the Source.  
  
The child had lived. No child had ever been born half-demon, ¼ witch and ¼ Whitelighter. The most powerful child ever born. She could still become the Source.  
  
She was also new to the Craft. Easily swayed by forces of evil. And by powerful superiors, like the Seer. The Seer could easily control the girl.  
  
The Seer smiled as the vision ended. Everything was going to work out nicely. 


	4. Chapter IV

" Book," called Philomela. The book shimmered into her hand. " This is so cool!" She straightened her face, trying to look cool.  
  
" It's OK," Paige told her. " You can get excited. Even witches." Philomela blushed under her pale face powder. Paige smiled.  
  
There was an explosion in the next room. " What's that?" wondered Philomela. Both women walked into the parlor where a man dressed in black stood.  
  
" You must be the demon-witch," the warlock remarked. " My mistress will be quite pleased." He tossed a ball of green fire over Philomela, encasing her in green ice. Paige was infuriated.  
  
Before she could say anything, the ice melted and Philomela was free. " Whoa," she commented. Black fire began to build in her hands, and she hurled it at the warlock. He blinked away before it could hit him.  
  
" I'm getting out of here," he told them as he blinked away. Philomela looked at her hand, then at her mother. " Who was that?"  
  
" A warlock," Paige said, biting her lip.  
  
" He was trying to, you know, capture me, right? For his mistress?" Philomela looked distressed.  
  
" Yeah," Paige agreed. But who? she thought.  
  
***********************  
  
The warlock shimmered into the Seer's chambers. " The girl," he breathed heavily. " She is too strong." The Seer scowled.  
  
" You have failed me," she said angrily. With a snap of her fingers the warlock was engulfed in flames.  
  
They are on to me, thought the Seer. But the 48-hour window is still open. How will I get the child? Another vision began then, and she smiled.  
  
***********************  
  
Byron looked up from his homework. " You all right, Mel?" She wasn't doing hers; instead, she nibbled the top of her pen.  
  
" Not really," she admitted to her boyfriend. " I'm worried about Philomela."  
  
" She'll adjust to her powers," he told her. " It'll be OK. You and I did."  
  
" I know. But we aren't half demon," she reminded him.  
  
" True, true," he remarked. " She'll be fine. Mel, no offense, but you're a bit of a worrier."  
  
She shot him a look. " I'm NOT supposed to be offended?"  
  
" Chill out," he said. He slid his chair closer to her. " Worrying is natural. You look cute when you worry."  
  
" Really?" She looked at him mischievously. " Do I look cute now?"  
  
" Of course," he grinned as he leaned in and kissed her. All her worries disappeared.  
  
***********************  
  
Philomela crept into bed. Well, today's been an exciting day, she thought as laid her head down. Getting powers, killing demons- bunches of fun. Slowly the girl fell asleep.  
  
Suddenly she was in a deep dark cave. " Well, this is a fun dream," she quipped. "Where am I, hell?"  
  
" Welcome, Philomela," a voice said. The girl turned around and saw a dark-skinned woman approaching her.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Philomela. The woman smiled, sending chills up Philomela's spine.  
  
" I will explain," the woman said. " Look before you." Philomela turned around and saw her mother, but not really. She had white hair, sharp fangs, and blood red eyes. Beside her was a tall demon, with the same physical characteristics. Together they sat in tall golden thrones.  
  
" What are they doing?" Philomela asked the woman.  
  
" Your father is the Source of Evil, and your mother is his Evil Queen." Philomela looked at the woman. " You're joking."  
  
" I am not," the woman stated. A little girl entered the picture. She had long white hair and eyes the color of rubies. She smiled a pointy- toothed smiled at her mother, who smiled back and patted the child's head.  
  
" Is that me?" asked Philomela. The woman nodded. " This was to be the future: your parents the rulers, you next in line for the throne." The picture faded and another appeared.  
  
There was a bed, and Paige sat there, looking normal. Piper and Phoebe surrounded her. The Incubus was on fire, screaming in pain.  
  
" But your mother vanquished your father," whispered the woman. " She did not want you to have your powers." The picture went black. Philomela faced the woman. "But you are destined for these powers. You are the product of both good and evil. You must bring balance. This is your destiny." 


	5. Chapter V

Philomela woke with a start. " Whoa," she breathed. "What a weird dream."  
  
Somehow, though, Philomela wasn't quite sure it was a dream. It seemed too real, too intense. So what did that mean? Was she really meant to be evil? Philomela wasn't sure. She sighed and rolled over in bed, going back to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Leo slept peacefully. Even during sleep, he could still feel all his charges: Piper in bed beside him; Melinda and Prue down the hall; Phoebe and Peter across town in their own house; Paige in her apartment; and now, Philomela in her own bed. Everyone was sleeping as peacefully as Leo.  
  
Except Philomela. He felt her heart rate increase, and he felt a struggle in her mind. It was so extreme that he woke up.  
  
The jingle of bells of the Elders sounded. Leo orbed up into their chamber.  
  
Four men and four women, each a different race or color, sat around a crescent-shaped silver table, surrounded by clouds.  
  
" What happened to Philomela?" Leo asked. A black Elder, named Caelestis, answered.  
  
" The Seer is trying to lead her into evil." He looked grave. " Leo, this cannot happen or else the consequences would be dire."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" When your wife and sisters die, Melinda, Prudence, and Philomela will be the next Charmed Ones," explained the Asian seraph named Chiela.  
  
" If Philomela is led into evil," concluded the caramel-colored Engel, " the Charmed line shall not continue."  
  
Leo nodded. Despite the fact he did not want to think about his wife's inevitable death, the Elders were right. The Charmed line must carry on.  
  
" So what do you want me to do?" he inquired.  
  
" Talk to Paige and tell her to spend more time with her. The girl is more demon than witch, but you must not let that get in the way."  
  
" You may leave," Caelestis told him. Leo nodded and orbed out.  
  
*********************  
  
Suspiciously Philomela watched the people in the hallway of San Francisco High School. They were all so…perky. Happy. They weren't half demon. They didn't have dreams telling them to conform to evil.  
  
Philomela spotted Melinda Wyatt in the hall. She was walking down the hall with some black-haired guy, chatting. What a nerd, thought Philomela. The girl had straight A student written all over her.  
  
" Yo, Turner!" some guy shouted. Spinning around, Philomela saw her other cousin, Peter Turner, amble through the halls. He was dressed in a letterman jacket and jeans, combing through dark curly hair. Stupid jock, thought Philomela, her dark eyes analyzing and stereotyping. I bet he's a real jerk.  
  
The bell rang, and everyone in the hall scurried off to class, except Philomela. She stood in the hall, deep in thought.  
  
" Ms. Freeman!" cried a voice. Philomela looked up at the teacher running towards her. Mrs. Lowell, the math teacher. The most annoying teacher born. She ran up to Philomela. " You should be in class."  
  
" I'm going, I'm going," Philomela sighed. " Don't have a cow."  
  
" Don't you raise your voice at me, young lady," Mrs. Lowell threatened. Philomela laughed. Like this woman could go against a demon. She held out her hand, and unleashed her fire. 


	6. Chapter VI

Melinda looked through her math notebook. " I can't believe I forgot my homework again," she muttered to Byron.  
  
" Chill out, it's one homework," he told her. She glared at him and stood up.  
  
" If she's far away enough, I'll stop time and orb home," she whispered as she walked toward the door in time to see Philomela throw fire at Mrs. Lowell.  
  
Melinda, panicked, threw out her hands, causing time to slow and stop. " Byron, get over here!" she called. He ran to her and both looked out the window.  
  
" What is Philomela doing?"  
  
" I don't know," Melinda said as she opened the door and ran outside.  
  
" Mel!" called Peter. " What happened? I was in the middle of a math test and suddenly everything stopped." She pointed to the frozen Philomela.  
  
" Oh," he said. He walked over to Mrs. Lowell and pushed her out of the way of the flames. Byron stood in front of the flames and held out his hand, causing red light to appear.  
  
" Unfreeze just her," Byron said. Melinda waved her hands and Philomela's fire hit Byron's shield, absorbing into it. She stopped when she realized what happened.  
  
" What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Peter. " You don't use your power on  
  
people!"  
  
" Why?" Philomela wondered.  
  
Melinda blinked. " Did you ask why?"  
  
" You guys don't get it," Philomela said. " You have the power to do whatever you want, and you're wasting it."  
  
" Let's go home, to my mom and dad," offered Melinda. " They can help you."  
  
" How sweet," Philomela snorted. She compacted her black fire into a ball and threw it at Melinda. The girl orbed in place as the fireball hit the wall.  
  
Peter focused and set Philomela's clothes on fire. She screamed with pain and hurled fire at Peter, who levitated in the air for a moment, then came down.  
  
" I have better things to do than play with you guys," Philomela sniffed. " See you later." She shimmered away.  
  
The three teens exchanged looks. " So, what do we do now?" asked Melinda. "Time's about to unfreeze."  
  
" I'm gonna go back to class, fake sick, and call Mom," Peter said. " You do the same. Byron, you stay here in case she comes back. OK?" Both nodded and hurried back to class.  
  
**********************  
  
The phone at P3 rang. " Honey, can you get it?" called Piper. Leo went to pick up the phone.  
  
" Hello?" Leo answered.  
  
" Dad, it's me."  
  
" Hi, Mel. What's the matter?"  
  
" I'm sick." It was obvious she was lying.  
  
" Melinda, tell the truth." He heard time slow to a stop on the other end of the phone.  
  
". Philomela just tried to kill a teacher AND Peter AND Byron AND me."  
  
" Piper?" Leo called. She poked her head out of the backroom.  
  
" What?" Her husband motioned to all the people in the restaurant and Piper froze the room. " What?"  
  
" Philomela just tried to kill our daughter and nephew."  
  
Piper's eyes bugged out. " How? She has no powers!"  
  
" Not true," Melinda's voice blared out of the phone. " Paige gave them to her." Piper gave Leo and evil look and flexed her hands as if she wanted to wrap them around Paige's neck. " Can you pick me up?"  
  
" Sure," Leo said, putting his head back into the phone. Stupid, stupid Leo, he chastised himself. " I'll see you in a minute." He hung up the phone. " I'll go get the car,"  
  
" And I'll call Paige," Piper said, picking up the phone. " I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear what Philomela is up to…"  
  
**********************  
  
" Denise!" shouted Paige. The young woman scurried into Paige's doorway.  
  
" Yes, Ms. Matthews?"  
  
" Go dig up Daniel Albertson's file. The legal department needs it." Denise nodded and walked away. The phone rang.  
  
" Paige Matthews?" the woman answered cordially.  
  
" Hi, it's me," Piper greeted her.  
  
" Demon?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper chuckled on the other end of the line. " Actually, just a half- demon."  
  
" You mean Philomela?"  
  
" Yes. Paige, did you give her her powers?"  
  
Oh, no, thought Paige. " What did she do?"  
  
" She tried to kill a teacher AND my daughter AND our nephew AND Byron."  
  
" What?" Paige gasped. " But…how?"  
  
" I don't know, but I can only think of one demon who's obsessed with our family."  
  
Paige scowled. " The Seer." Suddenly she went paler than usual, a memory resurfacing. " When I was pregnant with her, the Seer predicted that Philomela would be heir to the Source!"  
  
" I suggest that you take an early lunch and get your butt down here," Piper said matter-of-factly.  
  
" See ya in a sec," Paige said as she set down the phone. " Denise? I'm going home."  
  
Denise wrinkled her nose. " Food poisoning again?"  
  
" Yeah," Paige lied.  
  
" Gee, you sure have a weak stomach," Denise commented as Paige hurried out of her office and into the bathroom down the hall, orbing herself to P3. 


	7. Chapter VII

Leo pulled up in the minivan in front of San Francisco High School. Melinda hurried out of school.  
  
" Are you all right?" asked Leo, concerned.  
  
" I'm fine," she said. " Where's Peter?"  
  
"Cole picked him up," Leo told her.  
  
"Did you find Philomela?"  
  
Leo shook his head. " Come on, let's get home." He steered the car out of the parking lot.  
  
***********************  
  
Phoebe nodded her head as Piper explained everything that happened with Philomela. " She tried to kill my son?" she exclaimed eyes wide.  
  
Paige scowled. " I bet it was an accident," she said. But she really thought was, I am so stupid for giving Philomela her powers. What if she becomes the Source?  
  
" It wasn't an accident," Peter said as he walked through the door with Cole.  
  
Cole shook his head. " Paige, demon hybrids are dangerous." He grinned lopsidedly. " I know from experience."  
  
" You act like I don't know!" Paige cried. " You guys have been witches only three years longer than me. That's, like, nothing. But you've been mothers for fourteen, fifteen years longer." Paige sighed. " I just wanted to share something with her."  
  
" I'm sorry Paige," Phoebe apologized. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you."  
  
Paige nodded. " I just hope something hasn't happened to her."  
  
***********************  
  
Around six o'clock, Philomela shimmered home outside her front door. She had been hanging out all day around town, hoping the woman from her dream would find her. But there was no sign of her.  
  
Her mother and father were eating dinner when Philomela walked in. Mrs. Freeman stood up and hugged her daughter. "Philomela!" she cried. " Where have you been?"  
  
" Around," she replied.  
  
Her father looked grave. " We were very worried, young lady."  
  
" How nice for you," the girl retorted.  
  
"Philomela," Mr. Freeman frowned. " You cut school. What have you been doing?"  
  
" She has been using magic," a heavily accented voice told them. Everyone turned to find the woman who had been Philomela's dream the night before standing in the center of the room.  
  
" Who…who are you?" asked Mrs. Freeman.  
  
The Seer didn't answer. Green flame jettisoned from her hand in two streams, instantly incinerating both Mr. and Mrs. Freeman.  
  
Philomela turned to the Seer, her face twisted in rage. " You killed them!" she cried. She looked back at the pile of ash that had been her parents, and then looked back at the Seer. Holding up her hand, she hurled black fire at the woman. Before it could harm the woman, an emerald green shield appeared around her, absorbing the flames. Philomela realized she couldn't kill her and lowered her hand.  
  
" Of course I did," the Seer said casually. " They were holding you back from your destiny- the Source." Philomela looked at her, enraged but curious.  
  
" It is your destiny," the Seer repeated. The woman held out her hand and Philomela took it in her own. Both shimmered into the Underworld. 


	8. Chapter VIII

I don't want to put this at the end, but do you think I should write a sequel? I won't put it up if no one will read it. Tell me in the review.  
  
************************  
  
Melinda handed her spell to Phoebe, who nodded with approval. " 'To Find A Lost Demon-Witch," she read aloud. "Let's hope we'll never need this one again."  
  
There was a minor explosion at the stove. Everyone turned to Piper. " Potion's done," she declared.  
  
" Leo, Paige, Melinda, can you sense Philomela?" asked Cole. All three closed their eyes.  
  
" She's alive," Melinda said, opening her eyes.  
  
" But there's a magic shield blocking us from her location," Leo added.  
  
" They obviously don't want company during the coronation," Peter commented.  
  
" Too bad," Melinda said. Piper grinned and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.  
  
" So how do we find her?" Paige inquired.  
  
" The old-fashioned way," Piper said. Peter looked confused. His mother rolled her eyes.  
  
" By looking. Don't strain yourself, Peter," Phoebe told him. "Let's go." Melinda grabbed Peter, and Piper and Phoebe clung to Leo. Cole looked upset.  
  
" Don't forget to pick Prue up at school at three," Piper reminded him as they orbed away.  
  
************************  
  
Demon attendants applied the traditional robes to Philomela. One painted red streaks on her face. She thought. Her parents were dead. The people who had cleaned up after her, who had taken care of her, told her that they loved her were dead.  
  
What would Paige say? she wondered. My real mom, what would she think about this. Why do I care?  
  
Because what you're doing isn't right, a voice in her mind said. Philomela smiled. The angel part of me thinks this is wrong.  
  
I'm angel and demon. How strange, she pondered. How strange.  
  
************************  
  
" The changing rooms are this way," Phoebe said, pointing down a hall. Peter gave her a strange look. " I remember, from when I was the Queen of Evil."  
  
Peter shook his head. " Out of all the families in the world, I do believe we are the weirdest." The five walked down the corridor. Demons were fussing with Philomela's clothes, hair and makeup. Piper froze the room, including Philomela.  
  
Paige looked at her daughter. I am a failure as a mother, she thought. I have let my daughter become the SOURCE!  
  
" Just unfreeze Philomela," Leo instructed.  
  
Melinda shook her head. " Just unfreeze her head." Piper obeyed and Philomela turned to look at her family.  
  
" How did you find me?" the girl asked.  
  
" Magic," Piper said.  
  
" And we're also not stupid," Melinda added.  
  
Paige walked to Philomela. "Why?" she asked her daughter.  
  
Philomela hung her head. " Because…the Seer told me it was my destiny to be the Source. She had a premonition."  
  
" That was the future," Paige agreed. " In 2002. The future is always changing. This future-" She waved her hand, pointing out Philomela's robes. " Is old news. Do you understand?"  
  
Philomela wiped her eyes. " Sure I do," she murmured. " What do you think I am, stupid?" Paige grabbed her daughter and hugged her. Philomela tried not to cry but failed.  
  
" The Seer…she killed my parents," the girl sobbed.  
  
" You can come live with me," Paige whispered. " OK?" Philomela nodded.  
  
" How sweet," a familiar voice said. Paige let go of her daughter and whipped around. The Seer stood there. Her face was warped and bitter. " Philomela," the Seer said, her voice severe.  
  
" I'm not the Source," Philomela told her. " I may be part demon, but I'm a witch- and a Whitelighter- too." She looked triumphant.  
  
Paige noticed the Seer had her hands behind her back. Suddenly she whipped green fire at her daughter. Philomela just stood there.  
  
" NO!" Paige cried, pushing Philomela out of the way. The fire collided with Paige, eating away at her stomach and chest.  
  
Philomela dropped to her mother's side. " Mom…" she said. Leo knelt beside Paige, but she shook her head. Her breathing was shallow and she was pale.  
  
The Seer grinned a too-white smile as she began to chant something. A green dome encircled Phoebe and Piper. Horror-struck, Melinda ran towards it, but it blew her back into the wall, knocking her unconscious.  
  
With his mind, Peter set fire to the Seer's robes. Her chanting did not end and the dome grew bigger. " Get away from my mother!" he yelled as he ran for the Seer.  
  
Still chanting, the Seer waved her hand. Peter flew backwards, stunned. Leo ran to the dome but didn't get too close. Piper tried to freeze time frantically but failed.  
  
"Piper!" cried Leo. She looked up at him, looking exhausted. Phoebe grabbed Piper, and Leo's wife mouthed, " I love you." The fiery dome that enclosed Piper and Phoebe exploded.  
  
Paige reached up her hand, touching Philomela's face. Instinctively Philomela grabbed her hand, and with the little strength she had left, Paige smiled. "Love…you," the dying woman cried. " Always have…always will." The Charmed One closed her eyes.  
  
************************  
  
Prudence Wyatt sat on the floor, ripping off the Velcro that held on her Barbie doll's shirt. " What do you think, Uncle Cole?" she asked. " Should Barbie go to the beach or to a party?"  
  
Cole squinted at the doll. "Definitely the beach," he decided and handed her the Barbie bikini. He smiled. Little girls are so easy to please, he thought. Sometimes he wished he and Phoebe had had another baby.  
  
In the corner of Prue's room, bright blue lights collected and formed. Melinda, Leo, and Peter reappeared, looking grave. Melinda's face was covered with tears. Philomela shimmered in a moment later, looking distraught.  
  
" What happened?" Cole asked, standing up. He suddenly noticed Phoebe, Piper, and Paige weren't there.  
  
" Something happened down there," Peter said softly. Prue stood up, confused.  
  
" Where's Mommy?" Leo wiped at his eyes and grabbed his youngest daughter in a hug.  
  
" She's gone, Prue," Leo told her as he smoothed her blonde hair. Cole looked over at his son, who wiped away a tear. The Charmed Ones were gone. Cole couldn't possibly imagine what would come next. 


End file.
